History Unveiled
by Tamir
Summary: A Borg child is rescued from the wreck of a Borg vessel, however she is a valuable assest and not only the Borg want to find her. Appearence of the Q's and IchebxOC relationship R&R NB: This has been recently edited with many changes to the inital chapter
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer:- I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any characters within the programme however I do own Tevy and all concepts concerning her.

**NB:- THIS STORY HAS BEEN RECENTLY EDITED WITH MANY CHANGES TO CHAPTERS 1 & 2**

Chapter 1:- A New Arrival

It was an average day on Voyager; Captain Janeway was conversing lightly with Tuvok and Commander Chakotay over the logic of Freud. When Janeway's communicator sounded.

"Seven of Nine to the Captain"

"Go Ahead"

"I am receiving a distress call sounding on all subspace bands emanating from the wreck of a Borg vessel, 40 light years from our position on a heading of mark 2804."

Janeway paused turning on her heel in thought "It is odd for a Borg ship to send out a distress beacon on normal subspace frequencies."

"The encryption is not Borg and I'm reading a life sign, it's a child" interrupted Ensign Kim.

"Could it be a trap?" Chakotay

"Unlikely" entered Tuvok's calm voice of reason "Logic dictates that this distress beacon was sent by someone other than the Borg, in all probabilities most likely the saboteur of the Borg ship."

"Saboteur or not someone has called for our aid. Tom, see if there are any Borg ships on long range scanners" Janeway

"Nothing captain"

"Then set an intercept course, full speed. I want this done with as fast as possible."

* * *

"Captain I think you should have a look at this?" 

"On screen"

The remains of a Borg vessel appeared on the visual, it appeared to have been blown apart.

"It is a command ship, it seems to have suffered severe structural damage before eventually imploding. A sample would have to be taken for further analysis" informed Seven who had taken up her station on the bridge.

Janeway nodded to herself, "Fix the coordinates and have a fragment transported down to B'Elanna in Engineering."

"Yes, Captain"

"I have located our survivor; they are in a small fragment near the central plexus." Harry

"Beam them to sick bay Mr. Kim and inform the doctor" Janeway

Later that day Janeway accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok promptly entered sickbay. On the bed lay a semi - assimilated female Borg drone. The sections of her small body not covered by exo – plating were visibly malnourished, as though she had been starving for weeks. On seeing that their arrival was unconscious Janeway approached the doctor.

"So doctor what can you tell me about your patient" Janeway

"It appears that we have arrived just in time, from my preliminary diagnostic the majority of her implants are either malfunctioning or inoperative, however her own advancedimmune system appears to be attempting to stabilise her condition. From my calculations,I summarise she has been in a critical coma for approximately three days."

Janeway looked pityingly upon the poor girl spread helplessly across thesurgical bed, struggling to maintain her existence. "Are you able to treat her?"

"I have managed to stabilise her condition and I have no doubt that … given time, she will make a full recovery. Her Borg implantsare surprisingly limited, it seems that apart from some minor improvements to increase efficiency, her implants merely allow her to connect to the hive mind."

"Are you telling me that all these implants" questioned Janeway gesturing to the girl lifeless body "Are merely to link her to the collective?" questioned a sceptical Janeway

"I am afraid Captain that you are subject to an illusion, created by the girl's subconscious thought. The medical scans all show both high synaptic and neural functions, which leads me to believe that she is possessed of vast pscyo-kinetic abilities, she may even have come from a telepathic species."

"Can she be roused?" enquired Janeway feeling that she now had sufficient enough questions to feel that she deserved some answers.

"I can wake her now if you like"

The Captain inclined her head. Watching the doctor administer the hypospray Janeway recalled their last encounter with pre-natal drones, and began subconsciously preparing herself for the battles ahead.

Stirring in her sleep the girl woke drowsily, revealing startling green eyes the colour of emeralds. With all the usual movements of a Borg drown she drew herself carefully into an upright position, her eyes intensely studying the Captain.

"My name is Captain Catherine Janeway of the Star ship Voyager, we rescued you from the wreck of a Borg ship."

Attempting to move closer Janeway found her self impeded by a force field.

"I'm sorry Captain; I did perhaps neglected to mention that I was forced to place her within the confines of level 10 force field."

"Seems a little inhuman" interjected a testy Paris who had been assisting the doctor since the girl's arrival and had appear suddenly from the far side of the bay where he has been preparing medical equipment..

"She is completely contaminated with dark matter radiation, although it seems to have no effect on her, it would inevitably bring the whole ship to ruin if released." Replied the Doctor impatiently

"Don't you worry" smiled Paris in his reassuring voice walking over to her "We'll have you out of there in no time." She replied only with a blank stare void of emotion. "Well" whispered Paris under his breath "She certainly picked up Borg manners"

"Her period with in the Borg collective is irrelevant to her lack of communication," commented Tuvok after studying the girl quietly for several seconds. "Most individuals when placed in a position in which they feel intimidated are often prone to a loss of speech."

"Are you telling me that she is intimidated … frightened of us?" Janeway questioned incredulously in a low voice drawing away a little.

"I believe she is terrified, however I do not believe that we are the cause," commented Tuvok in his usual calm manner.

"Is she able to communicate with you telepathically" questioned the doctor with curiosity.

"Yes, her sentiments are not articulated in to words; suffice to say I am merely experiencing her raw emotions. From her anxiety I would conjecture that she is confused and thus frighten."

"You are human?" interrupted the girl talking partly to herself.

Janeway encouraged took a step foreword, "We came in answer of a distress call and found you amongst the debris."

"Yes …" she mumbled "The beacon" her mind attempting to clear out the fog that clouded her mind.

"You are the one, who initiated the distress signal" concluded Tuvok

"Humm… oh yes, yes I did, I was hoping that, …" The girl broke off bighting her bottom lip as though she had not considered what she would do.

Sensing that this line of approach was only causing the girl to become anxious, Janeway sidled around the sick bed,reminded that beneath that Borg armour was a girl no older than Icheb. "What is your name?"

"Tevy" the word sprung from her mouth in an automatic response.

"How was the cube destroyed, Tevy?"

Tevy's eyes furrowed as she attempting to focus, "We were testing a new power source, … it, it destabilised, the hull integrity was at maximum, systems began to fail, …"

"How were you able to withstand the explosion?" questioned Tuvok holding her glaze.

"My species is highly resilient to hostile environments."

Perhaps due to exhaustion, or some other factor Tevy felt her grip on reality slipping, the voices were becoming muffled the room blurred. Surrendering to the dream like state that fell around her, Tevy watched as the people who at one time had been so close to her drifted further away to be replaced the thoughts and memories that for so long she had attempted to block out. The images bombarded her endlessly, until she had lost all sense of time and place, hearing only her mother's raking breaths as they ran through muddy fields.

Having caught the girl's failing body as she had slipped back into unconsciousness, the doctor became increasingly worried as her body began to twitch, her mild muscles spasms increasing in severity until her whole body was subject to intense convulsions, with her eyes fluttering at a rapid pace as her head moved in erratic jerks.

"She is having a seizure!" cried the doctor in alarm, scanning her with a medical tricorder and quickly administered a cortical suppressant. At that moment a previously unobserved Tuvok fell back heavily, raking in deep breaths as he leaned against the wall for support, his skin clammy to the touch.

"Tuvok!" cried Janeway in alarm, supporting him under the arm as he made his way to sit upon a sick bed. "What happened?"

"She was confused and frighten, I attempted to connect with her telepathically to provide a source of stability. Her mind is chaotic, unordered." Tuvok paused to regain composure. "In her weakened state powerful memories which I believe she had suppressed resurfaced."

"Could you make out what was entailed in these memories" asked the doctor

"Her mental abilities are far superior to my own, I lost control of the connection, her pain became mine, I was only able to hear her screams." Tuvok looked unsettled.

Janeway observing her friend's condition waved the doctor into silence with a wave of her hand. "I want you to take the rest of the day off"

"I assure you Captain that I my condition is not severe and will soon pass" Tuvok

"That's an order" smiled Janeway.

* * *

Tuvok had soon left the medical bay in favour of his own quarters; the doctor meanwhile felt that as his patient was in no condition for surgery had spent the remainder of the day in his office vainly researching through his medical texts for any data that may further his understanding of her somewhat unearthly powers. 

Thus it wasn't till several hours later, on hearing her stir in her sleep that the doctor, once again came face to face with his patient. Breaking off from his contemplation, armed with the data he had recently studied he headed off towards the surgical bed on which he had left her, geared up for another attempt at communication. Only to discover his mysterious Borg had been replaced by a human child with long, straight raven hair and the same startling green eyes.


	2. Half Answered Questions

Dissclaimer:- I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any character's associated with it, however i do own Tevy and all charcter plots concerning her character.

Chapter 2 - Half Answered Questions

"There was one species … now what were their names … oh yes the Novena, it means star children or angels in your language." Neelix informed the Captain who had come to the mess hall inquiring about their new arrival. "They are generally considered myth or legend my most species these days, as there has been no sighting of them in over a million years." He paused thinking "Well, anyway it was said that there children were born we a kind of defence mechanism, to adapt to the physical likeness of any culture that they were in"

"Like a cuckoo"

"I'm sorry captain?"

"A bird we used to have on earth, it would put its eggs into another bird's nest where it would grow undetected from the other birds own eggs until it hatched."

"Yes well in their case it was only to be used in times of need"

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well let's see according to the tales my grandmother used to tell me they were the protectors of the universe."

"Sounds like one of Tom Paris's holonovels."

Neelix laughed at the idea "Yes well unlike Captain Proton they were rumoured to possess extraordinary powers; but then something happened." He paused, his memory failing him "A war of some kind and they returned to their home that existed in another reality, disappearing from all knowledge." Neelix looked distant for a time as though he grieved over something precious thathad lost been lost to him"It is very strange that they would leave one of their children behind"

"Is it not possible that she was merely forgotten or lost in the turmoil of war"

"It's possible … but not likely. If there is one definite fact about their race it was that they treasured their children, especially girls. I suppose it was due to there long life spans but children were a rare occurrence in their species, in fact epic poems were supposed to have been written in dedication to their births."

The Captain held up her hand "Just how long exactly, do they live for?"

"I believe," sighed Neelix letting his head fall back as he dug out distant memories "that it was roughly estimated that 1 Talaxian trigorth … so that would be one earth millennium was equivalent to one year of their life."

"So your telling me that that girl, is over 1000 thousand years old"

"I would say more 17 … thousand years old"

Janeway rested on the table top for support.

"However you have to remember she will have about the same mental age of a human 17 year old, and will therefore have all thefears and concerns of any child."

"So you're telling me that I am dealing with a being of infinite knowledge and wisdom trapped inside the body of a teenager!"

* * *

As Janeway entered sickbay later that day, unsure of how exactly one should treat a teenager that been alive long before humans had even existed, she was disturbed to find an apparently empty room.

"Doctor!" she called out in concern as she cautiously moved further into the room. Rounding the corner she found her fears were unnecessary, as thedoctor and his new patientwere merely engrossed in the finer arts of _golf!_

"You see it's all in the hips," cried the girl as she putted another perfect shot.

Janeway stood standing in wonder at the two of them, talking without a care in the world.

"Ah Captain," cried the doctor a little embarrassed. "We were just …"

"No need to explain," excused Janeway inwardly laughing. "I just came to check up our latest arrival, she continued aware of the intense scrutiny of those large green eyes. _"She has indeed changed" _thought Janeway quietly to herself. However behind thosebeautiful oval eyes andfriendly smile Janeway could still perceive the guarded calculating child born of suffering, watching her intently.

"I wish to thank you for rescuing me, I know what risks that must have placed upon your crew and your ship and I am truly grateful."

Janeway observed her carefully although she believed the gratitude to be sincere she couldn't help but feel unnerved by her sudden change in temperament since yesterday.

"I am glad that you are feeling better"

"The doctor has been tutoring me on the advances of your species" the girl paused momentarily looking about the room "I am sure my cousin would be proud of how far you have come."

"There are no records of an encounter with your species with the starfleet database?" Janeway commented quietly.

"We didn't exactly make ourselves known, at the time your species believed themselves to be alone in the universe, my cousin felt that it would be inappropriate to meddle in your belief's."

"You people visited regularly" question Janeway unsettledby the notion that this species had existed undetected in their society.

"We'll me and my cousin, it was his doing really, ever since his slight slip of the hand with that meteor, he considered earth and humans his inadvertent creation. Nothing pleased him more than bearing witness to the 'ingenuity of humanity'. Tevy smiled to herself remembering his face.

"I am gratified to be thought of so highly by your species" Janeway smiled entirely aware of the subterfuge that was in play, and was determindnot to be distracted "However I am more curious todiscover how it is that you managed to retain your individuality inside the collective."

"I thought that you might ask me that" Tevy mumbled her eyes downward cast, as she struggled to find the words. Eventually she looked towards the doctor with a look of desperation to say what she could not.

"Tevy's people" the doctor began hesitantly.

"The Novena" corrected Janeway noticing the poignant stare darted towards her from beneath Tevy's veil of straight hair at these words.

"Are a telepathic race, and in some respects similar to the Borg." The doctor turned to a console displaying a detailed scan of Tevy's brain. "Her mind is able to exist on two levels, her… individuality and higher brain functions exist on the lower level, whilst her higher level is connected toa collective mind, where scientific knowledge, social customs, languages, images and any heightened emotions are constantly transmitted."

"I was assimilated on a trading colony in beta quadrant, I was mistaken as a member of the indigenous population" continued Tevy her voice heavy.

"Her mind was linked to the collective, however unaware of her mental abilities they connected into the higher tier,leaving herindividuality intact." Doctor

"You have to understand Captain, I was very young,afraid … and so entirely alone that you could never understand. To hear those voices, thousands of others all connected, so much like my own people. I did not have the strength to leave." She sighed deeply leaning upon the doctor's desk for support. "After the explosion I knew other Borg ships would come, I knew that my survival would single me out, place me under scrutiny and lead to my true assimilation. So I built the beacon."

Janeway stood silent, her mind abuzz of activity, "Well Tevy, as you have already guessed I am aware ofa vague history of your race, is there any way to contact your people?"

tTevyshook her head slowly her beautiful hair flowing around her like a sea mist. "I would not know how, as Ihave no memory of my life before the Borg."

"Well, our journey home is long, perhaps on the way we may meet with someone who knows of the whereabouts of your people, until that time I can see no other option than for you to remain on Voyager."

Taking her leave after accepting Tevy's gratitude, Janeway walked back towards the bridge, sorting through all the things that had occured in the past few days in an effortto dismiss the lingering feeling that something was not right.

Meanwhile, whilst Janeway had been occupied in sickbay Chakotay had gone down to engineering to see if B'Elanna's analysis had managed to shed any light upon the mysterious circumstances surrounding their latest arrival.

"Well I've done every kind of scan or diagnostic that there is on the fragment and all I can tell you is that it was literally torn apart by some colossal cosmic force."

"What do you think could have caused it?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I have never seen anything like it in my life, for one thing it is utterly coated in a dark matter radiation."

"I am not sure I understand the significance,"

"Dark matter radiation has only been **_hypothesized_** to exist at the centre of a black hole or during the birth of a star."

Chakotay sat back mulling over everything in his mind, "When the girl was first brought here she was contaminated by the same dark matter radiation"

Torres shrugged, "That would have happened to anyone present within 3 light years of the explosion."

"But it didn't …"

B'Elanna studied his face carefully.

"The place in which the experiment took place was approximately 10 light years from any inhabited space. Don't you think it strange that all of a sudden the Borg should grow a conscience."

"Perhaps, but it could have just been coincidence, if you really want to know why don't you ask the drone, Tevy or whatever she's called"

"I already have, she claims she does not remember and the doctor believes that it is possible that her memory was damaged in the explosion."

"But you don't believe her" B'Elanna replied slowly, leaning back against a console, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just don't get it Chaotay, what reason would she have to lie? If we hadn't rescued her she would have been assimilated, there's no motive"

"Unless we haven't heard the whole story." Chakotay


	3. New Beginnings

Dissclaimer: - I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any chacters connected with the show however I do own Tevy.

**NB:- THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AND MAY NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE UPDATED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

Chapter 3:- New Beginnings

Over the next couple of days, remaining with the safe confines of sickbay where in she found peace of mind tempered with the constant comforting presence of the Doctor;Tevy gradually regained her strength,.

Once the remainder of her body armour had been removed, the doctor had once again turn his hands to the art ofa tailor, creating several dresses of various design and occasion for her benifit. Presently she was clad in a green sundress trimmed with black velvet ribbon that fell just shot of her knees fanning out from her waist. Unused to communicating verbally, Tevy had been convinced that she had lost the ability however with the doctor's plainspoken and highly approachable manner in addition to much encouragement she had once again mastered the ability. In consequence she had quite unintentionally grown rather attached to the dear doctor and all his idiosyncrasies.

Contently sitting upon on the sick bed that had become her own, looking through various medical calculations that the doctor had given her earlier to 'exercise the little grey cells', Tevy was oblivious to the new arrival as they entered sickbay. So as you can imagine, it was thus an utter surprise to look up from her texts to be confronted by the doctor and one Talaxian male in middle years.

"Tevy, I would like to introduce you to Neelix our ships ambassador and moral officer"

Neelix bowed touching a finger to his forehead then to his heart. "Knock sumo tish ma, it's a pleasure to meet you "

Tevy starred at him her face paralysed "I'm sorry" she replied her voice squeaking slightly as she shook his outstretched hand.

"It's your planetary greeting, …" stuttered Neelix unsure "I know that you are a telepathic species and I probably got my pronunciation wrong but … um."

"Its fine" Tevy brushed off quickly "As they say on earth it's the thought that counts" she continued flashing him her best smile, in hopes that this would be the end of the coversation.

"Neelix has come to give you a tour of the ship and acquaint you with your new surroundings" interjected the doctor intending to break the awkward silence.

Tevy's face seemed to become drawn with concern, her movements hesitant.

"There's no need to worry" comforted the doctor "Neelix will take good care of you."

"Very well" conceded Tevy masking her apprehension almost instantly, hoping off the bed in mock anticipation "Shall we begin?"

"I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you," rambled Neelix breathlessly as they walked together in the corridor. "I have heard so many stories of your kind but to actually meet one … well it quite takes my breath away. I mean to think of what you have seen."

"Yes" slurred Tevy rolling her eyes.

"But let us not dwell on the past when there is so much at hand in the present. First of all I am going to take you to the mess hall, and then the holodecks, … and then I thought I could introduce you to some of the crew; how does that sound"

"That sounds … lovely," replied Tevy the hesitancy in her voice barley readable as she followed him through a pair of double doors.

"Ahh" cried Neelix attempting to rally Tevy's waining spirit "This is the mess hall. It is where I prepare food for the crew and where they socialise when not on duty"

Like a lightning bolt Naomi Wildman who had been eagerly awaiting a chance to introduce herself to the new arrival, presently trotted over to there position.

"And this" continued Neelix placing a hand upon Naomi's shoulder with a crooked smile "is Naomi Wildman, future captain's assistant"

"Hello, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our ship" interjected Naomi shaking Tevy's hand firmly. "Is it true that your species exists as a hive mind like the Borg?"

"Urm Naomi, I don't think that is the most appropriate ..." began Neelix before being brusquely cut off by Tevy.

"Sort of … but we're more like humans than you think"

"How is that, I am not a telepath?" a worried look crossed her face "Are you reading my thoughts right now?"

Neelix watched in amazement as the girlwho said no more than three words since their departure from sick bay began to laugh, full and loud bending down gracefully on one knee so that she was face to face with Naomi.

"No, I am not" she responded to Naomi's question the laughter still in her voice "Where I'm come from we consider that rude" she continued pulling a mock serious face. "You see we have two ways of thinking just like you have two ways of talking."

Naomi looked at her one eyebrow raised "Humans do not have two ways of talking"

"Of really" question Tevy playfully "So your telling me you never think things in your head that you wouldn't say out loud"

Naomi blushed a bit looking at her toes.

"It's the same with my species, we share only certain things that would be beneficial to our community, place's we've been, people we've met, it's like a giant encyclopaedia. Nobody would care if I think that eggs smell would they, because they're my thoughts, thought by me just for me"

Naomi giggled at this grabbing Tevy's hand as she rose back up to her feet, "You have to come and meet Icheb, you'd really like him and he's probably getting mad at me for running off."

"I'd love to Naomi but I have a prior engagement, Neelix here is showing me around the ship."

"That's alright" comforted Neelix glad to have found a way to make his young charge smile "I'm sure Naomi can show you anywhere you wish, and Icheb could use some company of his own age for a change."

So gently encouraged by Neelix a slightly overwhelmed Tevy was taken to where a young man sat quietly reading some text.

"Icheb this is the girl I was telling you about, Tevy" Neelix informed him smiling once again in his usual friendly manner.

Standing a good foot taller than her, Icheb stood looking down at her with his steadfast amiable gaze.

"I know, why don't you sit here with Icheb, whilst I whip you up some food"beamed Neelix feeling he had finally broken through the girl's barriers.

Although she hated to admit it, this 'tour of the ship' had been quite unsettling, the lack of voices inside her head contrasted with the multitude of broken conversation she was hearing, was beginning to make Tevy feel somewhat claustrophobic.

Icheb studied her carefully as she perched upon her chair beside Naomi who was now preoccupied with her next move in their game of cadiscat. He noticed how Tevy had stratigically pressed her left hand lightlyagainst her cheek so that she may subtly chewed the nail of her index finger.

"How are you finding Voyager?"

"Unsettling" she let out with a sigh, knowing that Icheb being an ex-borg, would understand "It is altogether too quite and yet to loud, and I had grown unacustomedtothe needed of constantirrelevant conversation." her eyes drifted apologetically towardsNeelix"Voyger is much different from the Borg" she continued smiling in embarrassment

"I shortly have to deliver Naomi back to her lessons with the doctor, if the noise is disconcerting you, I take you somewhere more … peaceful." suggested Icheb in his usual mannar.

Returning from the kitchen his arms full of various foods that he had thought Tevy might enjoy Neelix was alarmed to find his charge had vanished from beneath his eyes. He scanned the room desperately only to catch a brief glimpse of her and Icheb as they retreated from the room, and he smiled.

* * *

"This is the astrometric's lab, where I work with Seven of Nine" explained Icheb to his newfound companion. 

"Seven of Nine?" she asked him her eyes sparkling and relaxed.

"She was a Borg drone until Captain Janeway liberated her from the collective, she has been guiding me in becoming and individual."

Tevy listened to him with curiosity as she wandered around the room, once again amazed at the advancements humanity had taken in the relatively short period since she had last been on earth. Looking up at the view screen she found herself confronted bythe beautiful image of a nebula where the stars sparkled like diamonds in a sea of blue, black and amethyst.

"The Tevshiaunaba nebula" informed Icheb "I have been studying it for weeks, it is truly fascinating." Tevy paused looking over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you interested in astro physics?" asked Icheb eagerly.

Tevy pulled a face, crinkling her nose as she softly shook her head.

"Starts, galaxies, plants … they're a thing of beauty to me something to marvel upon. I find in studying them everything that was once miraculous is lost."

Icheb listened attentively to her words watching how she twittered around him, constantly moving, her movements long and graceful like the tree's swying in the wind.

"Its like a book" she continued perching before him, straightening the creases in her dress."If you analyse the meaning of each individual word the essence and atmosphere that the author is trying to project is lost"

Icheb looked at her curiously a smile catching the corners of his mouth as he puzzled over her bizarre logic.

"So you dislike calculation and science?"

"I didn't say that" she replied giving him her quirky smile, "I just like to appreciate the wonder of creation"

* * *

It was the end of the day and Neelix was tidying the galley before retiring for the evening, when Seven entered the mess hall. 

"Hello Seven, what brings you here at this late hour?"

"I had come to collect the new arrival …"

"Tevy" corrected Neelix

Seven sighedobviously frustrated"Tevy; for her regeneration cycle, I was informed by the doctor that she was with you, however it appears he was incorrect"

"I believe she accompanied Icheb to Astrometrics, according to Naomi she found the mess hall 'disconcerting'" Neelix chuckled to himself "If you're lucky they may still be there"

"Very well, good night"

Having collected both her charges from Astrometrics, Seven had informed them in her usual manner that it was now time to regenerate and was thus pleased at their amicable compliance, following her to cargo bay without resistance, with Icheb directing points of interest to Tevy as they passed.

On entering cargo bay two Tevy was surprise at the amount of Borg apparatus present in the room.

"It was transported to Voyager during a brief alliance with the Borg" informed Icheb in response to her curious looks. Surrounded by the familiar apparatus Tevy felt relaxed and was quite content to climb into the alcove beside Icheb.

"Tomorrow" whispered Icheb in a challenging voice "I will demonstrate to you the beauty in calculation"

"You can try" were Tevy's last words before she slipped into the deep dreamless slumber induced by regeneration.

* * *

Tevy awoke from her regeneration cycle to find the cargo bay empty, Icheb was gone, Seven was gone. In fact the room was pitch black, barren of any object, the only light emanating from her lone alcove, which stood behind her like a lonecactus in a lifeless dessert. 

"Why have you abandoned us?" came an oh so familiar voice.

Stepping forth Tevy stood undaunted starring into the darkness.

"You need us," whispered the Borg Queen as she stepped foreword from the shadows.

"I have terminated our agreement," stated Tevy blandly.

"You wish to remain on Voyager," she commented tilting her head to one side "But Voyager cannot protect you"

"My protection is non of you concern, I merely do not require your services anymore." Tevy replied bluntly her face coldly appraising the Queen as she stood before her.

"However you may try to fight it, deep down inside you know that you belong with us, you are one of us." She murmured as she circled Tevy. "You were just a runaway child when we found you but we nurtured you, made you strong and we know who you are! Can you say the same for Voyager?" she whispered breaking their connection.

Hours later, on waking from his regeneration cycle Icheb found himself confronted by Tevy's troubled figure, which sat huddled upon a console. Although sitting, with her back towards him, Icheb could clearly distinguish the forlorn look upon her face, as she sat leaning her chin heavily against the knee that she clutched tightly to her chest.

"Is your alcove malfunctioning?" questioned Icheb stepping forth his brow furrowed.

For a long while she did not answer, merely sliding her face towards him in a fashion that troubled Icheb, only to be replaced in aninstant by a slow warm smile.

"I require little time to regenerate, that is all"

Icheb walked to her side, unconvinced, however before he had chance to pursue the matter she jumped down lightly from her perch flashing him a devilish smile.

"How ever I am hungry"


End file.
